Accademia della Mafia
by Oozora no Hono
Summary: Accademia della Mafia: an academy that raises soon-to-be Mafioso, training them to become hitmen, assassins, spies, snipers, thieves, and even bosses. But, not all students will graduate. Many drop out within days of applying; others will make it through yet do not have the guts to become a true Mafioso. Those who do graduate, become some of the most feared... full summary inside.


Chapter 1: Of New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N: Hmm, I guess this is AU. This story does not go by canon; Tsuna and his guardians have known each other since they were little. They grew up together in Italy at the Vongola headquarters so they are very close and for the most part act like a family. Tsuna is the son of the well-known Primo of the Vongola Famiglia. As the son, he is next in line to become boss. His guardians are also the children of Primo's guardians with the exception of Knuckle. Their ages go as follows; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto are 11, Chrome is 10, Lambo is 7, Hibari, Ryohei, and Mukuro are 12.**

**Accademia della Mafia—Mafia Academy**

* * *

_Accademia della Mafia—an academy that raises soon-to-be Mafioso, training them to become hitmen, assassins, spies, snipers, thieves, and even bosses. But, not all students will graduate. Many drop out within days of applying; others will make it through yet not have the guts to become a true Mafioso. Those who do graduate, become some of the most feared hitmen or women in the world. This is Accademia della Mafia, a school that strikes fear in to most peoples' hearts, a school where only those who dare, tread._

Tsuna's brown eyes scanned the small piece of paper Reborn had given him. No matter how many times he read it, the information would never stay in his brain. Why? He didn't know, was it his Perdente-ness or just the absurdity of the information itself?

Beneath the main paragraph, was another but it looked hand-written. 'Reborn.' Tsuna thought wryly, slowly dragging his gaze down to read it.

_Primo and I think that it is about time that you got some real-life experience as a mafia boss. We have set up for you and your guardians to be transferred to the school mentioned above. You will move to the Accademia della Mafia dorms where you will stay until you graduate. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts._

_-Reborn._

Tsuna felt dread build up in his body, his Hyper Intuition told him that this was nothing but trouble; Reborn had done it again. And to top it off, how could his father have done this to him!? This was going to ruin his life.

* * *

_Outskirts of Sicily_

Tsuna looked up at the grand building staring down at him. Its breathtaking beauty stretched on for miles. Fields surrounded the school, a forest sat quietly at the edges; a massive lake sparkled in the sunlight. The school though was on a different level. It had to be at least 10 stories. Balconies lined the upper windows, large porches sat on the lower levels, large stone columns stretch from the ground to the roof, colorful flowers lined the steps and walls, and marble paved a walkway to the main entrance. The lawn was neatly trimmed and not a single speck of brown could be seen. Overall, Accademia della Mafia was truly a sight to behold.

Beside him, his guardians had the same reactions. But of course, that all ended when Reborn chose to plant a flying sidekick in to poor Tsuna's back, sending him flying in to the fluffy green grass.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera yelled worriedly, racing after his boss, closely followed by Takeshi. The other guardians were not far off.

Tsuna sat up, rubbing his sore head. "I-I'm OK, thanks you guys."

"Are you sure Tsuna? Today's our first day; you want to make a good impression with the teachers and other students. Although, I'm sure you won't have any problems with that, because you're Tsuna!"

"Ah, y-yeah…" Tsuna trailed off sweat dropping.

"Haha, Tsuna, you should be more careful. " Takeshi came up from behind Gokudera and slung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hey Sword-freak, get your filthy hands off Tsuna!" Gokudera growled angrily, going through a major mood-swing.

"Now, now Gokudera, Tsuna doesn't mind. Do you?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"See? What did I tell you?" Takeshi laughed cheerily.

"Tch."

"Let's EXTREMELY go now!" The silver-haired boxer began to yell, charging through the school entrance, apparently excited.

"Big brother Ryohei! Wait!" Tsuna hurriedly ran after him, dragging his other friends along.

Reborn, who was standing in the place where they had left, looked on with a blank face. As soon as his Perdente-student had disappeared through the school doors, his mouth stretched in to a wide smirk. Oh how he was going to love this.

* * *

"Good morning class, today we have a couple of new transfer students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" The teacher stepped aside and let in a group of 8 kids. The first one to step up was a short boy with fluffy brown hair and caramel colored eyes.

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Taru. Please take care of me." He bowed once then let the next person in.

"Tch. Hayato Gokudera. Right-hand man of Segundo." Gokudera closed his emerald-green eyes and set his face in to a frown. His silver hair, shaped slightly like and octopus swayed slightly as he walked. He stuffed his hands in to his pockets and stood next to Tsuna, allowing room for the next person.

"Yoh! The name's Takeshi Ugetsu, nice to meet you'll. I hope we can become friends!" A black-haired lad with cheerful brown eyes entered, waving to the whole classroom then stepped to the brunet's left.

"Gyahahaha! Bow down to the Great Lambo, become my servants or die!" A small boy with a hairstyle in a cross between curly-haired and an afro leaped in to the room, hands on his hips, laughing loudly. His green eyes stared gloatingly at everyone in the room. Embarrassed, Tsuna rushed over and scooped Lambo up and brought him over to the rest of his guardians.

Next, a whitish-silver-haired boy with a scar down his left eye entered. His slightly droopy honey-colored eyes were filled with apprehension. "EXTREMELY nice to meet you. My name's Ryohei Sasagawa, and I love boxing!" The boy shouted loudly, causing many students to cringe and cover their ears.

After that, two siblings walked in. "Kufufufufu. Mukuro Spade and this is my sister Chrome. Do take care of us." He and his sister both had pineapple-shaped haircuts. Mukuro had one indigo and one red eye with the kanji for six in it; his hair was a dark, navy-blue color. His sister, Chrome had violet hair and a matching eye. Her other eyes was covered by a black skull eye-patch. Chrome bowed shyly then ducked behind her brother.

The last to appear was a scary-looking boy with black hair and striking grey eyes. "Hn."

"Umm, could you please introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"H-he's Kyoya Hibari." Tsuna butted in, knowing that Kyoya would never answer himself.

For a few seconds, silence filled the classroom before erupting in hushed whispers.

"They're the Vongola's kids."

"Yeah, and I heard they strike fear into anyone they come across."

"But some of them sure are good-looking!"

"I want Takeshi's autograph!"

"Ooh, let's see if we can become friends."

"Are you kidding? You'll be killed before you could even come close to them."

Used to hearing these types of conversations, Tsuna and the rest just stood there uncomfortably.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Ok class, settle down. Now, we have a few empty seats in the back, sit as you please."

"Thank you sir." Tsuna led the way to the back of the classroom and they all sat.

"Now that the excitement is all over. Let's get class start—"

Before the teacher could finish his sentence, the door was kicked open. It slammed into the wall, squeaking precariously on its hinges.

"Excuse me? May I ask who you are?" The teacher asked, slightly perturbed.

"Name's Reborn. I'll be taking you class for the first block of the day." A baby wearing a suit and fedora stepped through the doorway.

The whole classroom let out an audible gasp, sans the Vongola.

"Re-Reborn? As in the famous hitman, Reborn?" The teacher gaped, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes, now close your mouth or I'll shoot." Reborn held up his green gun to the teacher's forehead.

His mouth snapped shut.

"Now, as I was saying, this is my class for the day. Leave."

The teacher squeaked a reply the hastily gathered his belongings and left the room.

Once the teacher had disappeared from sight, Reborn let a smirk grace his face. "Actually, I lied. I'm your teacher for the rest of the year. This class will no longer learn battle tactics. I'll be teaching you how to professionally kill."

In the back of the room, Tsuna and the rest of the gang blanched. Oh how their first day was ruined, courtesy from Hell.

* * *

**Perdente- loser**

**A/N: Have you ever noticed how most of the titles of my stories are in either Italian or Japanese? I wonder why… But because this takes place in Italy, there will probably be a lot of Italian references. Like instead of 'Dame' it's 'Perdente.' It only makes sense right?**

**I've had this idea for about 3 months but I've never gotten around to publishing it. I know I shouldn't be coming out with **_**another**_** fic, but I had this chapter typed up like **_**months**_** ago so I thought I might as well publish it.**

**I have one question for you readers: what should Gokudera call Tsuna? They don't speak Japanese so it can't be 'Tsuna-sama.' 'Secondo' would be logical but it just doesn't sound…right.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
